


and somewhere (someone) waiting for me.

by milominderbinder



Series: thirty days of skam fic [28]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: 5 + 1 Fic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Near Future Fic, Temporary Long-Distance Relationship, Texting, University, studying abroad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milominderbinder/pseuds/milominderbinder
Summary: Five messages Isak sends Even while studying abroad for a semester (and one he doesn't).





	and somewhere (someone) waiting for me.

**Author's Note:**

> people really liked the fic yesterday so i decided to do a mirror of that time from isak's pov! i couldn't quite picture isak writing love letters though, so he gets texts instead ;) also i picked japan for isak to study in just cus my brain randomly suggested it, so there's not much detail but there u go!

**O N E **

_ Written the moment he escapes baggage claim at the airport, ignores his haze of confusion and the foreign signs around him and the endless bustling of people, and turns his phone back on. _

[ to: even kosegruppa ❤️ ]

just landed. do you miss me yet, cus i miss you, haha.  love you so much - please don’t stress about this.  three months are gonna pass in no time, baby, i promise. i love you.

 

**T W O**

_ Written at the kitchen table of the tiny flat he is sharing with three other Norwegian students, his third morning away from Even, eating strange Japanese cereal out of somebody else's bowl and feeling, if not sad, at least a wildly fluctuating mixture of excited and homesick. _

[ to: even kosegruppa ❤️ ]

baby, i think you must have been spoiling me too much all this time, because now I can't go one day without a home cooked breakfast without feeling hard done by. i thought i’d want to sext you by now, but instead i just want you to talk food-dirty to me. what did you have for breakfast today? have you made those buttery sage potatoes since i’ve been gone? not to be weird or anything but i think you should maybe send me pictures of what you cook every single night for the next three months. i can send you nudes or something in exchange.

i’m attaching a picture of my soggy cereal so you know just how bad i’m really suffering. love you ❤️

 

**T H R E E**

_Written_ _in the empty shower of a loud messy party being thrown in the flat of some other European students, where Isak has drunk one weird tasting beer and played half an hour of a game of truth or dare which had far too many language barriers to work, and the night has now gotten so suddenly weird that he's had to take refuge out of sight._

[ to: even kosegruppa ❤️ ]

baby, you wouldn't believe the party I’m at! Okay, well, you probably would believe the party, it's pretty tame, but you wouldn't believe the guy here. so I think he's Hungarian or something cus he doesn't speak any Norwegian or English  _ or _ Japanese, and I guess he missed a whole conversation where I was telling everyone about my amazing boyfriend, because he just grabbed me out of nowhere while everyone was dancing, and tried to kiss me!

And I like push him away before he manages it, so it's fine, but then my roommate Nils - the one who's always interrupting us when we Skype cus he's obsessed with you - goes  _ mental _ . And I'm still stood there going like ‘the fuck, the fuck’ and Nils is properly yelling at this guy, who looks terrified, and more people start crowding round to see what's happening, and i’m just trying to tell everyone it's not a big deal, we're drunk and he didn't know i have a boyfriend and he didn't actually manage to kiss me, but when Nils is going on at everyone he basically makes it sound like me and you are  _ married _ , and everyone starts freaking out asking if this is gonna end my relationship or something, and suddenly Nils stops yelling at the guy and starts going to everyone, like, “Nei, nei, nei, cus they're the healthiest couple in the world! They talk about everything and they both know they only have eyes or each other!’

so, I thought it's kind of sweet (but a bit creepy) that Nils apparently loves us so much. And then I just said I had to pee and now i'm hiding in the bathroom, haha. So long story short, my lips remain unkissed by anyone but you, my new friends might be a bit too dramatic, and it's just passed midnight, which means only 39 days until we get to see each other again. How about you, anything wild go down in Oslo today? love you ❤️

 

**F O U R**

_ Written in the university lab, Isak’s phone in a plastic sandwich bag for safety.  He has to press extra hard to get the keys to work, but he’s smiling down at the screen despite that, looking so besotted that one of the other students is pretending to throw up behind him. _

[ to: even kosegruppa ❤️ ]

even! your mum just texted me, i can’t believe you didn’t call me the second you found out! i know you have my schedule memorised and everything, but i would totally duck out from a lab to hear that my talented boyfriend GOT INTO FILM SCHOOL! i mean, obviously i always knew you would but i’m still ridiculously proud.  i want to see the film you made for your entry so badly, but i still don’t want you to send it to me. i’m determined to wait until i’m home, so we can make popcorn and get in bed and watch it together, because i always watch films better when i’m with you. as soon as i get home, that’s gonna be the first thing we do (after the crazy mad sex, of course) i promise. you’re amazing, and i love you ❤️

 

**F I V E**

_ Written in Isak’s bedroom, only a tiny bit teary with homesickness, as he scrolls through silly old photos of him and Even on his computer. _

[ to: even kosegruppa ❤️ ]

dear even. where i am, it’s now 21:21, and i’m sitting here thinking about how this time next week, i will be holding you in my arms. we’ve almost made it, baby.  i know it’s been tough, and i’ve missed you so bad it hurts, but the time’s flown by just like i said it would. i miss you, i love you, and i’ll see you soon ❤️ 

 

**P L U S + O N E** **  
** _ Written the moment he escapes baggage claim at the airport -- _

[ to: even kosegruppa ❤️ ]

baby i’m here where the fuck are y  
  
\--  _ But never sent, because at that moment, he spots Even across the room, grinning with a bouquet of flowers and a sign reading 'man of my life', and everything else in the whole world falls away.  _

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed the read! this is pretty different to my usual writing type so pls leave a comment and let me know if you liked it ❤️
> 
> also posted on my tumblr [here!](http://milominderbindered.tumblr.com/post/162685274431/thirty-days-of-skam-fic-day-twenty-eight-aka)


End file.
